callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Provocation
"Provocation" is the fourth (third in Nightmares) level in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Campaign Characters * The Player (playable) * Jacob Hendricks * Rachel Kane (voice only) * Goh Xiulan (W.I.A.) * Goh Min (K.I.A.) * Danny "Blackjack" Li (W.I.A.) * John Taylor (opening cutscene and mentioned only) * Sarah Hall (opening cutscene only) * Sebastian Diaz (opening cutscene only) * Peter Maretti (opening cutscene only) Level Briefing Encryption #20-67-6F-69. Protocol: Echo Reasonable Provocation has been established The 54i base of operations is the civilian Singapore, Bio-Dome facility Active Mission - Day 1 Pre-Mission Scrolling Text Plot Hendricks uses his charm to set a meeting with an old friend of his, Danny Li to sell robots to the 54 Immortals. The Player and Hendricks appear smoking alongside Danny Li, as Hendricks and Li speak of what the people in Singapore have rot by the Winslow Accord putting walls to stop radiation. Li eventually agrees to see Hendricks' robots, as the Goh siblings enter the room, revealing that they know they are WA Special Forces. Though first, Hendricks attempts to pursue they are burned agents, both he and the Player are forced to allow the grunts handle the situation. The grunts kill Goh Min, Li and the 54i soldiers as Goh Xiulan flees. The two agents and allied grunts pursue Goh Xiulan from uploading CIA information on the web. Fighting against 54i soldiers, talons, warlord's, etc., the two agents make their way to Xiulan's location. Upon Xiulan doing so, Hendricks knocks her out as the Player attempts to enter into the console. The Player cuts off Xiulan's hand to enter into the console, as Hendricks interfaces with the system. The Player defends Hendricks during the download, as the two leave with extraction until it is shot down. The two agents are forced to escape on ziplines and by boat as the 54i HQ crumbles. Afterward, the Player ask Hendricks does he believe Taylor killed his own people, as Hendricks considers it questionable. Collectibles Accolades *'Untouched': Completed the mission without dying *'Score': Completed the mission with a score of 22,000 or higher. *'Got 'em': Found all of the collectibles in the mission. *'Give 'Em All Nine!:' Use a turret to kill 8 enemies. *'Trick Shooting': Destroy 6 Talons in under 2 seconds. *'Skeets': Using gunfire, destroy 3 Talons without missing a shot. *'Three for One': Use one grenade to destroy three or more robots. *'Bigger Than You': Kill 8 enemies using a P.A.W.W.S. *'The Pointy End': Kill an enemy with a stalactite. *'Repelled': Kill all of the enemies headed for the server room while they are still on ziplines. *'Action Hero': Kill three enemies while on a zipline. *'Air Superiority': Destroy an enemy Wraith. *'Clean Sweep': Kill all enemy soldiers on the super trees. *'Up Periscope': Kill 4 enemies while underwater. *'Wreckage': Destroy 5 guard towers. *'Vehicular Slaughter': Destroy 6 enemy trucks. Weapon Loadout Found in level Nightmares Transcript Provocation (Black Ops III)/Transcript Video Trivia *Marshawn Lynch makes a cameo in this level, appearing behind Danny Li and Hendricks, sitting at the table with 54i soldiers. The character is not killed and escapes with Goh Xiulan after the scene. *A shine to Goh Qiang can be seen in the backgroup of the first cutscene. *If the player goes back into the first room after the level begins and trying to fire outside of it, the bullets will hit an invisable wall, *The Gangster Bling and the location to find it, is a reference to the 2015 sci-fi film Chappie. Gallery Provocation Gallery Database Image 1 BO3.PNG Provocation Gallery Database Image 2 BO3.PNG Provocation Gallery Database Image 3 BO3.PNG Provocation Gallery Database Image 4 BO3.PNG Provocation Gallery Database Image 5 BO3.PNG Provocation Gallery Database Image 6 BO3.PNG Provocation Gallery Database Image 7 BO3.PNG Achievements/Trophies *'Belly of the Beast' ( / ) - Complete "Provocation" on Hardened, Veteran, or Realistic difficulty. *'Full Circle' ( / ) - Complete the campaign on Hardened, Veteran, or Realistic difficulty. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Single Player Levels